Need
by khan81
Summary: Emma can't help but be drawn to Mr. Gold. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: A Hard R for this chapter, so if you're under 18 don't let your mom catch you reading this.  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter Emma/Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret, and Ruby  
>Warnings: Sex, naughty words<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own them.<br>A/N: I have posted this story over at the Gold/Emma community on Live Journal and someone mentioned I should post it here as well. This will be a long story. Please no flames but do leave comments and constructive criticism.

_Emma writhed on the bed in sweet agony, desperately clutching the satin sheets that lay below her. Rough hands reached out to grasp her hips, firmly holding her down. She gasped as his talented tongue licked her wet slit, flicking against her nub._

_One hand grabbed his head, holding it in place as her breath quickened. She began to moan as his lips sucked on her clit, driving her rapidly to blissful oblivion. His hands slowly ran up her flat, taut, tummy to squeeze her breast. He gently bit her clit as he pinched her blush tipped nipples. Emma's eyes slammed shut and she let out a guttural scream as she came. She dimly became aware of his hands moving from her breasts to her thighs, stroking the warm, sticky flesh as she rode out her orgasm. The bed shifted and she felt his hot breath at the nape of her neck. He nipped her earlobe playfully before he whispered, "you're beautiful when you cum Ms. Swan."_

Emma awoke with a start, her heart pounding almost painfully. Her eyes searched her bedroom swiftly, as though expecting to find Mr. Gold hiding behind her closet door. She tried to ignore the insistent throbbing between her legs and kicked the blanket off her body, suddenly burning in the cold February morning. She took a long deep breath as she rubbed her thighs wantonly. The image of Mr. Gold lying in between her legs flashed through her mind and she let out a low growl.

"Damn it," she said, running her hands through her sleep tousled hair. "That's the fourth sex dream I've had of that smug bastard. What the hell is going on?"

_ Knock-Knock_

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called out hesitantly through the bedroom door. "Are you alright?"

Emma sighed as she swung body out of the bed. "I'm fine," she lied. She opened the door to find Mary Margaret dressed for the day, a bright smile upon her face. "Morning."

"Good morning," Mary Margaret replied. She looked at Emma critically. "Are you sure you're alright?" I could hear you moaning downstairs and you look a little flush."

Emma ducked her head, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I...um...was dreaming," she said slowly. Her eyes flashed up to catch Mary Margaret 's startled gaze.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. She leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially, "was it a good dream?"

Emma gave her a half smile. "Yes...and no," she replied with a small laugh. She glanced at her alarm clock and swore.

"Shit! I'm going to be late." She ran about her room, removing her pajama bottoms and picking up her discarded jeans from the floor, forgetting all sense of modesty. She began shoving her legs into the jeans, hopping up and down comically.

"Whoa," Mary Margaret said calmly as she walked into the room. She handed Emma her black sweater and watched as she pulled it over her head roughly. "What's the rush? It's not even 7:30."

Emma let out a huff as she sat on her bed, putting on her black boots.

"Henry leaves at 7:30 so he can ride his bike to school and I want to make sure he gets there safely. Why Regina lets him ride his bike in February is beyond me."

Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic smile. "She still not letting you see him?"

Emma looked up at her and shook her head. "I screwed up," she said sadly. "I let my anger towards her cloud my judgment." She let out a humorless chuckle and added, "I should have listened to Gold."

Mary Margaret frowned. "What did Mr. Gold tell you?" she asked curiously.

_ 'You're beautiful when you cum Ms Swan.'_

Emma gasped and jumped up quickly, startling Mary Margaret. '_Great! Now I'm hearing him in my head,'_ she thought.

"What is it? Mary Margaret asked in concern.

Emma took a calming breath and forced out a smile. "Nothing."

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow skeptically as Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and walked out of her room.

"I'll see you later," she called out as she ran down the stairs.

"What about breakfast?" Mary Margaret asked standing on the top step.

"I'll get something at Granny's" 

************************************************************************

Emma sat down in the booth with a heavy sigh. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes, the image of Henry riding his bike making her heart ache.

"The usual Sheriff?"

Emma opened her eyes to see Ruby standing by the table, wearing an impossibly short skirt and giving her a mischievous smile.

"Yes please with extra cinnamon."

As Ruby sashayed back to the counter Emma closed her eyes again and wished she could crawl back into her warm bed and sleep. With work, worrying about Henry, and the erotic dreams about Mr. Gold she hadn't been sleeping well.

She heard the mug of hot chocolate being set on the table. She opened her eyes once more to thank Ruby and was shocked to see the smirking face of Mr. Gold staring down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG/PG-13  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter  
>Warnings: None<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own them .<br>A/N: This chapter is shorter but full of Gold/Emma goodness.

"Extra cinnamon," Gold said in amusement as he slid into the booth on the opposite side. "You must be having a bad morning Ms. Swan."

"My morning is no concern to you Mr. Gold," Emma replied tensely. "I also don't recall inviting you to sit down with me."

Gold smiled at her disarmingly. "My dear Emma. When are you going to realize I only wish to be of service to you."

"You can be of service to me right now by moving to another table," she shot back.

He chuckled lightly as Ruby set a cup of coffee down in front of him. Unlike all the other males in the diner he paid her no attention as she walked away.

"I do admire your bravery Emma. It's very rare to find a woman with your strength." Gold held her gaze and added with a salacious grin, "not to mention your beauty."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you no where Mr. Gold." She watched as he took a sip of his coffee. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and Emma flashed back to what his tongue had been doing to her in her dream. She suddenly felt very hot and her breathing began to hitch.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?" Gold asked as he set his cup down. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," she answered shortly, turning her head to avoid his intense gaze.

"How have you been sleeping?"

Emma whipped her head back to face him. She felt a mixture of irritation and arousal as he continued to scrutinize her, an impish smile playing upon his face.

"Why are you asking me that?" she hissed at him and for one, brief, insane moment she feared he knew about her dreams.

"I'm merely concerned," he replied, his tone soft and warm. "I know Regina is refusing to let you see Henry. I imagine that is weighing heavily upon you."

Emma leaned back in the booth and studied his face. He genuinely looked concern and she felt herself relax a little bit.

"I 'm worried about him," she told him.

"I suppose watching him ride his bike to school and back hasn't lessened that worriment," he responded.

Emma's eyes widened with shock. "How do you know about that?"

Gold gave her a teasing grin. "You forget Ms. Swan, I know everything that happens in this town."

The two stared at each other for a moment; the predator studying his prey. Emma felt a pool of heat curl through her stomach and cursed herself inwardly.

"I could speak to Regina on your behalf."

Emma narrowed her eyes and smirked at him. "I suppose if you did that I would owe you another favor."

Gold winked at her as he slid out of the booth. "Everything has a price Ms. Swan," he said as he pulled his wallet out and dropped a ten on the table. He turned to her and held her gaze. "Let me know if you want me to talk to Regina." He grinned as he lightly brushed her hand with his fingers. "Or if you need help with anything else."

Emma swallowed hard. "Are you flirting with me Mr. Gold?" she choked out.

"That's not flirting," Mr. Gold said. "That's an open invitation."


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: M (or NC-17)  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter Emma, Kathryn Nolan, Regina, Ruby/Billy, and a small appearance by Gold  
>Warnings: Smut!<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own them.<br>A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I will post this story on this board on Fridays and Saturdays but if you don't want to wait that long you can read it at the Gold and Emma community on Live Journal or on my Tumblrl. Also, a friend suggested I enable anonymous reviews so I have. Please review but no flames.

Need - Chapter 3

Emma threw her pen on the desk in frustration. She was supposed to be filling out her budget reports but her mind kept drifting back to the morning.

_ 'That's not flirting. That's an open invitation.' _

She rubbed her temples and tried to force the image of his grinning face out of her mind.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" she groaned. She stood up and walked towards the coffee machine, intending to pour herself a cup. As she reached for her mug she remembered Gold drinking his coffee and the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips. She whimpered as she pictured him flattening his tongue upon her sex, his warm hands on her thighs, opening her wide for him.

"Stop it!" she scolded herself as she slammed the empty mug down.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice called out behind her.

Emma turned quickly to see David Nolan's wife, Kathryn, standing by the office door.

"Sorry," Emma said with a modest laugh. "I was just talking to myself."

Kathryn gave her a small smile as she walked further into the office. "No need to apologize. I do that too."

"Can I help you with something?"

"I...um," Kathryn began to say nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Emma prompted gently

"Yes. Or no. I'm not sure." Kathryn replied. "You live with Mary Margaret right?"

"Yes," Emma said slowly with a slight frown. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I'm just wondering of you ever see David with her."

"Uh...no," Emma answered with a shake of her head. It wasn't exactly a lie; she knew Mary Margaret had gone to Granny's in the past to see David in the morning but she had never actually seen them together.

"Really?" Kathryn asked skeptically. At Emma's nod she let out a sigh. "Thank you Sheriff."

"Wait," Emma called out as Kathryn walked out her door. "Was that all?"

"For now."

Emma watched as Kathryn strode down the hallway, bumping into Regina on the way out. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as the mayor walked purposefully into her office.

"Why was Mrs. Nolan here?" Regina asked in an authoritative tone.

"She had a question," Emma answered shortly as she walked back to her desk. "Can I help you with something Madam Mayor?"

Regina sneered at her. "I'm here to make sure you do your job Ms. Swan."

"Sheriff Swan," Emma shot back.

"Whatever," Regina replied. "I received a call this morning from one of my citizens. Apparently she witnessed some lewd behavior when she was driving past the auto repair shop last night."

"Lewd behavior?" Emma repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Two people were having sex in public," Regina said in exasperation.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Well, unless this person saw who the two people were I don't see what you want me to do."

"I want you to stake out the repair shop and see if you can catch them again."

"Just because they had sex in public once doesn't mean they're going to do it again or in the same place," Emma said reasonably.

"I don't care if there's a less than 5% chance these two perverts will show up again. Need I remind you your job is to uphold the law and arrest anyone who breaks it."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh. She knew arguing with Regina would be pointless so she simply nodded her head.

"Good," Regina said arrogantly. She turned to walk away when Emma called out.

"Wait. How's Henry?" she asked quietly.

Regina turned her head and frowned. "None of your concern. Goodbye...Sheriff."

Emma fumed. "Goodbye Madam Mayor." She waited until she saw Regina turn the corner before adding under her breath, "bitch."  
><span><br>**************************************************************************************

Emma sat in her patrol car, parked beneath a street lamp that wasn't working. She glanced at her watch and shook her head. She had been sitting in her car for 45 minutes watching the repair shop across the street. It was now 11:40 at night and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"This is ridiculous," she stated. She went to turn the car on when she noticed movement by the side of the shop. She sat back and watched as Ruby and Billy walked to the old convertible parked in front. She could make out Ruby saying something, no doubt flirtatious, as she hopped on the hood of the car. Billy stepped in between her legs and leaned in to kiss her neck, his hand disappearing underneath her skirt.

"Oh come on," Emma whined. She really didn't want to arrest Ruby or Billy. "Maybe they'll just make out," she said hopefully.

She watched as Billy's pants fell to his knees and Ruby wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Or maybe not."

Bill was thrusting his hips, holding Ruby close to his body. His hand disappeared under her skirt again and judging from the look on Ruby's face she liked what he was doing.

Emma knew she should stop them. She knew it was wrong to sit and watch them but she couldn't move, as though she was being held by invisible bonds. Her erotic dreams of Gold had left her aching with need and she couldn't help but picture herself in Ruby's place.

She was also scared to admit that she could easily imagine Gold taking her this way, thrusting deeply into her as he whispered dirty word in her ear. She wondered what his hands would feel like roaming her body , what the sensation of his lips pressed against hers would be like...what his cock would taste like.

By their own volition her hands drifted down to her pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. Her hand slipped into her underwear and she let out a sigh of delight as she rubbed her clit. She spread her legs a bit further and ran a finger up and down her slit. She could feel the moisture gather but it wasn't enough. She closed her eyes and pictured Gold's long fingers thrusting inside her, twisting and pressing against her sweet spot. She began to increase the pressure on her nub, biting her lip as she imagined him flicking her clit. Her breathing became labored and she began humping her fingers brazenly. She pinched her clit and in seconds the completion came to her, knocking her senseless amidst the orgasm burning through her body.

_ Tap-tap _

Emma let out a startled gasp. She slowly turned her head towards the driver's side window, her hand still in her underwear. Gazing at her through the window with a teasing smile was none other than Mr. Gold.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: M (or NC-17)  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter Emma/Gold  
>Warnings: Smut! Naughty words.<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews! I will post chapter 5 and 6 next week but if you don't want to wait you can read it at the Gold/Emma Live Journal Community or on my Tumblr. If you read please review but it honestly motivates me to write.

Emma starred at Gold, her eyes wide with horror. For a brief moment she entertained the idea that he hadn't see her touching herself but the carnal smile on his face told her otherwise. She swiftly removed her hand, discreetly wiped it on her jeans, and straightened her clothes. She took a quick look towards the repair shop and was shocked to see Ruby and Billy no longer there.

Gold taped on her window once more and stepped back to allow her to get out. Emma took a deep, calming breath before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Gold," she said in what she hoped was a confident tone. "What are you doing out here?"

Gold's eyes lit up in amusement. "What am I doing?" he repeated. He took a step closer and glanced at the hand that moments ago had given her so much pleasure. "I think the question Ms. Swan is what are you doing?"

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, ignoring his question.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked furiously.

"Whatever would make you think that?" he responded with a smirk.

"So you just happen to be walking by?" Emma questioned sarcastically.

Gold took another step closer. "I know you were probably too preoccupied to notice but my shop is at the end of this block. I was just closing up when I noticed your patrol car parked in the dark. I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"Oh," Emma replied in a small voice. She bit her lip as he moved closer, his body almost flush against hers. She was surprised that so soon after her release she felt a pool of heat curl through her body once more.

"I answered your question Emma," he said seductively. "Perhaps you could answer mine."

Emma couldn't concentrate. She felt his hand rest on her hip, his thumb lightly stroking the skin beneath the cotton of her shirt. Her eyes darted to his lips and felt a painful throb between her thighs when he licked his upper lip.

"I...I was," she stammered, her eyes fluttering when his hand moved from her hip to her lower back, pressing her against his very obvious erection.

"You were touching yourself," he finished saying in a rasping voice.

Emma eyes closed as he leaned in closer, his warm breath tickling the nape of her neck.

"I can smell your arousal Emma," he said softly into her ear. "It smells so sweet. I bet it tastes sweet as well."

He nipped her earlobe, tugging on it gently as his hand moved slowly up her back. Emma cried out, grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling his body closer.

"Please," she begged, her common sense eclipsed by a fog of desire. She threw her head back and began to grind her hips against him, silently pleading with him to kiss her, touch her, fuck her.

He grabbed the back of her neck, arching it back further. He pressed his lips against her pulse point and whispered harshly against her skin.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need...I need," she breathed out, her hands traveling down his chest and towards the bulge in his pants.

"Tell me," he growled. 

A sudden flash of light drew Emma out of her lust induced haze. She watched as a car drove past them and turn the corner. Gold was still pressed against her, kissing her jaw line. She took a deep breath to focus, ignoring a jolt of pleasure when he bit her neck and than laved her skin with his tongue.

"Stop," she said in a shaky voice.

He paid her no attention as he continued to worship her skin.

"Stop," she said again. She pushed him away forcefully, causing him to stumble back a bit.

They were both breathing heavily and starring at one another. Gold's gaze was too intense, as if he wanted to devour her, and Emma had to look away before she threw herself at him.

"Emma..."

"No," she interrupted. "I can't believe I was about to..." she stopped and shook her head, completely mortified by her actions. She took a step closer to the driver's side and opened the door. "I need to leave."

"Don't run away," he called out but it was of no use. He watched as she slid behind the wheel, slammed the door shut and drove off, leaving him with the taste of her skin on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: PG  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter Emma and Mary Margaret and a small appearance of Mr. Gold  
>Warnings: None<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews and alerts. There is some mother/daughter bonding in this chapter so it may seem like a filler chapter but it is important to the plot. Please review if you read.

The numbers on Emma's alarm clock shone brightly. It was 6:19 in the morning and she had spent the last 5 hours trying in vain to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes though, she was plagued with the vision of Gold and his talented tongue.

She let out a frustrated groan, kicking her legs and pounding her arms on the bed like a child throwing a tantrum. She then crossed her arms and stared sullenly at the ceiling. Why, of all the males in Storybrooke, was she drawn to Gold? He was manipulative, arrogant, and deceitful.

_ 'He's also intriguing, charming, witty, and seductive,'_ the voice inside her head said. _'And judging from that bulge in his pants, he's sporting quite a package.' _

"Stop it!" she snapped at herself. Giving up on sleep she pushed the blanket off her body and stumbled out of bed. She made her way downstairs and stopped short when she saw Mary Margaret standing in front of the refrigerator, dressed for the day.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked curiously.

Mary Margaret yelped and spun around, her hand clutching a carton of strawberries.

"Oh my goodness! You startled me," she said breathlessly.

"Sorry," Emma replied as she sat down at the kitchen table. She watched as Mary Margaret hastily shoved the carton in a picnic basket sitting on the counter top. "Going somewhere?"

"It's such a beautiful morning I thought I'd enjoy a breakfast picnic," Mary Margaret nervously answered.

"By yourself? In 5 degree weather?" Emma asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Mmm-hmm," Mary Margaret responded with a tense smile. "Why are you up so early?"

Emma let out a tired sigh and let her head fall to the table with a quiet_ thump_. "Couldn't sleep," came the muffled reply.

Mary Margaret walked over and sat down in the chair next to her. She brushed the hair away from Emma's face and spoke softly. "You want to talk about it?"

Emma lifted her head up and shook it,

"Are you..." Mary Margaret paused, frowning at something that had caught her eye. She leaned back in her chair and let out a small gasp when she realized what she was looking at.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Um," Mary Margaret began, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "There's a bruise on your neck. It looks like a...well like ...a hickey."

"What!" Emma yelled as she jumped up from the chair. She ran to the bathroom and swore loudly when she saw her reflection.

Mary Margaret followed her and leaned against the wall. She fought the urge to laugh as Emma tried desperately to rub the hickey off with a wash cloth.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that the person who gave you that hickey is the reason you couldn't sleep," she said with a teasing smile.

"This isn't funny," Emma replied in exasperation.

Mary Margaret took a step forward, removed the wash cloth from Emma's hand and tossed it in the sink. "Don't worry," she said in a comforting tone. "I'm sure you can cover it with make-up. No one will be able to see it."

"Yes, but I'll still know it's there." she said. Gold had marked her; a visible reminder that he had tasted her skin.

Mary Margaret led Emma back to the kitchen and placed her on a chair. "Are you sure you hand over her mouth.

"David," Emma finished saying matter of factly. "You've been seeing him, haven't you?"

"No! I meant...what I was going...why would you..." Mary Margaret sputtered frantically.

"Relax," Emma said with a laugh. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Mary Margaret let out a relieved breath and sat down. "I'm sorry I was trying to hide it from you Emma," she said apologetically.

"It's okay, believe me I understand. I should warn you though that his wife came to see me yesterday."

"Kathryn? Why?" Mary Margaret asked in alarm.

"She wanted to know if I had seen the two of you together. I told her I hadn't."

Mary Margaret grasped her hand. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Just promise me you'll be careful. If she's asking question she suspects something is going on."

"I will," Mary Margaret promised. She glanced at her watch and then back at Emma. "I should go. Unless you..."

"I'm not ready to talk," Emma said, her hand tracing the mark on her neck. "Go meet David."

_ Knock-Knock_

Mary Margaret frowned as she stood up. "Who could that be?" she wondered as she walked to the door.

Emma started to tremble, as though a bucket of ice had been poured on her. She knew exactly who was on the other side of that door and she wasn't ready to see him.

"Good morning Ms. Blanchard," Gold's silky voice called out. "I'm here to see Ms. Swan."


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: PG  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter Emma/Gold  
>Warnings: A bad word or two.<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Two chapters today! 7 and 8 will be posted tomorrow. Once again please review because it does motivate me to keep writing.

Mary Margaret stepped back to allow Gold inside, one hand holding his cane and the other clutching a large envelope. His golden eyes swept the room and lit up when he saw Emma sitting at the table.

Emma stood up on shaky legs, suddenly conscious of the fact that she was wearing a white tank top and pajama shorts. Her nipples hardened and she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold February morning or Gold's piercing gaze.

"Um...I'm going to go," Mary Margaret's voice broke the silence. She gave Emma a baffled look, grabbed the picnic basket, and closed the door behind her.

The two of them stood staring at one another. Gold took a step closer and Emma instinctively stepped back.

"I'm not going to bite Ms. Swan," he said with a smirk. His eyes caught sight of the mark he had left on her skin and his smirk widened. "Although it looks like I already have."

"Why are you here?" she asked tensely, trying to avoid his eyes.

He limped over to the kitchen table and sat in the chair she had preoccupied moments ago. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you so you can leave."

She moved towards the door but was stopped when he raised his cane, blocking her way. She glared down at him and hissed through clenched teeth, "Drop your cane."

"Not until you hear me out," he replied calmly.

Emma stood still, silently fuming. "Fine," she snapped finally.

Gold slowly lowered his cane and pushed himself up. "I'd like to have dinner with you tonight."

Her mouth dropped open. Of all the things she expected to him to say, that was not one of them. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

Gold chuckled at her response. "I'm inviting you to dinner Ms. Swan. We can eat, drink some wine, and talk about what happened last night. And before you ask, this doesn't count as the favor you owe me."

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "So, you're blackmailing me then," she said angrily.

"Blackmail?" he said with a puzzled look.

"Yes, blackmail. If I don't have dinner with you, you'll tell everyone what you saw me doing last night, won't you."

"Ms. Swan I may be a bastard most of the time but even I have my limits. I would never revel what I saw last night," he replied in an annoyed tone.

Emma snorted in derision.

"You don't believe me."

"Can you seriously blame me?" she asked in frustration.

Gold moved closer, his body so close that Emma could feel the heat radiating off of him. Her breath hitched in her throat and she became acutely aware of the effect his proximity was having on her.

"I can be a manipulative bastard," he said, his tone low and composed. "I've never pretended otherwise. Can you say the same of others you know?"

Emma looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

He picked up the envelope he had placed on the table and handed it to her. "Open it."

Emma frowned at him but did as he said. She reached inside and pulled out a pile of photos. Photos of Regina and Sydney Glass.

"What is this?" she asked as she flipped through the pictures.

"Secret meetings between our mayor and her most faithful servant." Gold replied, studying her expression. "Look at the date stamped at the bottom."

Emma looked at the bottom of the photo in her hand and began to seethe. "That son of a bitch!" she yelled. She held out a picture, clutching it so hard her knuckles turned white. "This was taken a week after the town hall meeting. They've been setting me up!"

Gold removed the photos from her hands and tossed them on the table. He reached out and soothingly stroked her arm. She glanced down and watched as his fingers danced on her skin, a rush of emotions coursing through her body.

"I told you that you needed a stronger ally," he said gently.

"Why did you do this?" she asked him softly, gesturing to the photos.

"Because I like you and I'm on your side," he replied simply. "My methods may be questionable but I only want what's in your best interest."

Emma let out an exhausted sigh and sat down on the chair heavily. "I'm so confused," she admitted. "I want to believe you but..."

"I know you have doubts about me," he broke in. "I also know that you're drawn to me, the same way I'm drawn to you. We'd have to be, otherwise last night wouldn't have happened."

Emma looked up at him, her blue eyes blazing with such intensity his breath became thick.

"I really hate it when you're right," she told him with a small smile.

He laughed in amusement. He limped closer and tenderly brushed her golden locks away from her face, his fingers caressing her cheek briefly.

"Please have dinner with me tonight Ms. Swan. We can talk about what's going on between us then."

She knew there were a hundred reasons for her to say no, but they were all outweighed by her need to figure out their attraction towards one another.

"Okay," she said with a slight nod of the head. "I'll have dinner with you, but no funny business."

"I'm not making any promises," he replied with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gold followed her to the door and paused in front of it. "Shall we say 8:00 o'clock? My place."

She nodded her head and opened the door. "I'll see you at 8:00."

He began to walk through the door and stopped. "What do you want to do about Regina and Mr. Glass?" he asked as he turned to face her.

Emma looked back at the photos strewn across the kitchen table and smiled grimly.

"Leave it to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: PG  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter Emma, Sydney Glass, Regina, Mary Margaret  
>Warnings: A bad word or two.<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: I'm posting two chapters today. I appreciate all the people who put this story on their alerts but please review! I posted two chapters Thursday afternoon and only received two reviews, despite the fact that many of you put it on your alerts. It motivates me to write if I know you guys enjoy what you're reading. Or if you think something wasn't written well let me know (constructively).

Emma sat behind her desk, idly twirling a pen between her fingers. She looked down at the envelope in her lap and felt rage boiling through her. She heard footsteps approaching her office and looked up to see Sydney Glass enter.

"I got your message," he said eagerly as he sat in the chair opposite her. "So, what information did you find out?"

Emma lifted the envelope and slowly slid it across the desk. "Take a look," she said coolly.

He took the envelope and pulled out its contents. His jaw dropped and Emma took pleasure in seeing his rattled expression as he flipped through the photos.

"Where did you get these?" he choked out nervously.

Emma glared at him and stood up. She walked around her desk and perched at the edge. "It doesn't matter where I got them," she replied bluntly. "What does matter is that you've been lying to me and spying for Regina."

"I can explain," he said imploringly.

"Save it," Emma snapped. "I don't care why you did it Sydney...I'm just disappointed in you. I thought there was finally someone in this town with enough backbone to stand up to Regina, but you're nothing more than her pawn." She got up and walked towards the open door. "Get out."

Sydney dropped the photos on her desk and stood up slowly. He paused in front of her and flinched at her icy stare. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he walked through the door.

"Wait," Emma called out. She went back to her desk, picked up the pictures, and shoved them in his hands.

Sydney looked perplexed. "Why are you giving me these?"

Emma stood with her hands on her hips and smirked. "I want you to give those to Regina along with a message from me."  
><span><br>**************************************************************************************

_ Ding-Dong. Ding- Dong _

"I'm coming," Regina yelled in annoyance as she hurriedly strode to the front door. She opened it and was surprised to see a clearly distressed Sydney. "What the hell are you doing here? Henry is home."

"She knows," Sydney explained as he pushed past her.

She closed the door and looked at him in irritation. "Who knows?"

He pulled out the photos from inside his coat and handed them to her. "Emma," he said hesitantly. "She knows I've been spying for you."

Regina's expression was a mix of fury and disbelief as she flipped through the pictures. In a cold, measured voice, she asked, "where did she get these pictures?"

Sydney shook his head and backed away from her infuriated glare. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

Regina studied the pictures in her hands. There were only two people in town ballsy enough to follow her and she knew it couldn't be Emma, otherwise Sydney would have known. That left...

"That bastard!" Regina gripped the pictures in both hands and ripped them in half, letting the torn pieces scatter on the hallway floor.

"Who?" Sydney asked in alarm.

Regina scowled at him. "Never mind." She kicked the pieces with her high heeled shoes as she walked towards her study.

"Um...she also wanted me to give you a message," Sydney said apprehensively as he followed her.

"What is it?" she barked.

"I don't think..."

Regina spun around angrily."Just tell me Sydney!"

"Game on...bitch."

**************************************************************************************

Two hours before her dinner with Gold, Emma found herself standing in front of her closet contemplating what to wear. Her bed was covered with half of the clothes in her closet, all of them rejects.

She sat down on her bed with a weary sigh. _'This is absurd,'_ she thought. _'I'm acting like a teenager going on her first date.'_

"Whoa," Mary Margaret said as she walked through the bedroom door. She regarded the clothes on Emma's bed and asked, "Are you cleaning out your closet?"

Emma smiled faintly. "I'm going out for dinner and I can't figure out what to wear."

Mary Margaret picked up a black halter dress from off the bed and smiled coyly. "Are you having dinner with the mystery man who gave you that hickey."

"He's not really a mystery. You saw him this morning," Emma replied casually as she stood up, removed a ruby red strapless dress from her closet and held it up against her.

Mary Margaret frowned in puzzlement. "The only two men I saw this morning were David and Mr..."she trailed off, her eyes growing wide with shock. "Mr. Gold?" she hissed in disbelief.

"Don't judge," Emma warned as she tossed the red dress on the bed. "It just sort of happened."

"But...but...," Mary Margaret sputtered. "It's Mr. Gold!"

"I'm well aware of the fact," Emma responded. "Like I said, it just sort of happened. You of all people should know that you can't help who you're drawn to."

"Yes, but it's Mr. Gold!"

"Mary Margaret, I'm not asking for you to understand because honestly, I don't really understand. I just want your support...the same way I'm supporting you and David."

Mary Margaret starred at Emma, not quite believing what she was hearing. She wanted to shake some sense in her friend but she thought back to that morning and how great Emma had been when she finally admitted her relationship with David. The least she could do was be supportive.

Emma watched as Mary Margaret walked towards her closet door and pulled out a short sapphire blue dress.

"Wear this," she said softly, holding out the dress to Emma. "It will bring out your eyes." 


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: M or NC-17  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter Emma/Gold  
>Warnings: Smut and a bad word or two<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 7. This is the chapter most of you have been waiting for and can I just say...writing smut is hard (no pun intended). It's full of Emma/Gold goodness so I expect a lot of reviews ;).

Emma stood nervously in front of Gold's front door, tugging at the hem of her blue dress. It was a little shorter than she would have liked but she wore it because Mary Margaret had picked it out. Plus, she had been right; the dress really did bring out her eyes.

She took a breath to calm her nerves and took hold of the heavy door knocker. It was shaped like a lion, and when it fell, she could hear the sound echoing through the house. A few moments later the door opened, and Gold stood on the threshold, wearing a black suit, black shirt, and red tie. His brown eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Ms. Swan," he said with a grin. "Please come in."

Emma returned his smile with her own anxious one and walked into the entryway of his house. The hallway opened into a large room with a roaring fireplace and high windows that looked out over the snow covered woods. A Persian rug was thrown over the wood floor and the furniture looked comfortable and expensive. The walls were filled with row upon row of books and there were ladders on rolling casters to reach the high shelves.

"This room is amazing," Emma said in an awed voice.

Gold moved behind her, placed a hand on her slender shoulder, and leaned in close. "May I take your coat?"

She nodded her head, not quite trusting her voice at the moment. She felt a slight chill on her bare shoulders as he slipped her coat off her arms.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Would you like to sit and have some wine?"

"Sure," Emma replied. She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and smoothed out her dress. She accepted the glass of red wine with a smile and took a quick slip.

Gold placed his cane on the coffee table and sat down next to her. He turned to her and exhaled in a husky breath, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She placed her glass on the end table and stared into the fireplace, not sure what to do next.

The silence between them stretched. Emma turned to look at him and saw an expectant look on his face.

"What?" she asked with a frown

He smirked. "We said we were going to talk...so talk."

"Why should I have to start?" she demanded.

"Well, because you're the one who threw herself at me last night."

Emma's mouth dropped in righteous indignation. "You arrogant jerk!" she yelled as she stood up. "You're the one who put your hands on me first!"

"Emma," he began to say calmly.

"I knew this was a bad idea," she ranted, completely ignoring him. She walked around the back of the couch, grabbed her coat off a chair, and walked towards the front door.

"Stop."

Emma froze in place, as though that one word placed her under a spell.

"I was just teasing," he said from behind her. "I apologize if I offended you. Please come back."

She stood still for a moment, breathing heavily. She let out a small sigh and turned around.

Gold stood, watching as she walked back to him slowly. She dropped her coat on the back of the couch and sat down.

Emma waited until he sat down again and said quietly, "Sorry I overreacted."

"No apology necessary. I should have realized last night is a sensitive topic for you."

"I don't usually lose control like I did last night." She gave him a small smile and added, "Especially not in public."

He chuckled lightly. He placed his hand on her left knee, his thumb brushing gently against her skin. Emma gulped and squirmed slightly in her seat when she felt a damp spot seep through her thong.

"There's nothing wrong with losing control," he replied in a low, seductive voice as his hand slowly inched up her leg. His eyes darted down to her lips and he grinned dangerously.

"You're trying to distract me," Emma said, her body flushed with heat.

"Is it working?"

He leaned in, one hand caressing her leg and the other slipped into her silky locks. He angled her head and crushed his mouth against hers. He bit her lip gently and she moaned and kissed him back feverishly.

Emma pulled back and gasped for air. "We're supposed to be talking."

Gold touched her bottom lip and smirked. "Sorry, your lips were too tempting."

She rolled her eyes and pulled back slightly. "I don't like to lose control," she told him firmly. "When you lose control people walk all over you and crush you."

"Do you think I'm going to do that to you?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "All I do know is that half of the time I'm around you I want to lose myself in you, and that scares me."

"And the other half?"

"I want to strangle you," she said with a laugh.

His eyes lit up and he moved closer to her. His finger trailed from her cheek to her neck, delicately touching the mark he had left on her skin. "There is no guarantee our story will have a happy ending," he said softly. "I'm always going to be a devious bastard and I'm going to say and do things that will anger you." He cupped her face in his hands and gazed intently into her eyes. "But I promise you I won't walk all over you. I respect you too much to do that."

"There are a hundred reasons why I shouldn't do this," Emma said quietly as she placed her hand on his thigh.

His golden eyes probed hers thoughtfully. "You only need one reason why you should. Do you want to be with me right now?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

Gold pulled her against him and kissed her hard. He took her hair in his hand, wrapped it around his wrist and yanked her head back to deepen their kiss.

Emma knotted her fists into his shirt as her lips bruised his, trying desperately to get closer to him. She moaned as his hand slid further up her leg and underneath her dress. His fingers reached her sex and began to stroke her, pressing the damp silk of her thong against her skin.

"Fuck!" she gasped out.

"Do you want to?" he asked as his fingers slipped inside her thong to rub her clit.

"God yes," she hissed.

He lifted her onto his lap, pushing the bottom of her dress up to her hips. She grinned and pressed her sex against the bulge in his pants, rocking her hips as her hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

He helped her remove his jacket and then reached for the top of her dress, pulling it down roughly and baring her breasts for his eyes. "No bra," he said with a delighted leer. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, watching as the rosy tipped peaks hardened under his touch.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed as he gently sucked one nipple into her mouth and than the other. She reached down to rub the hidden flesh in his pants and he let out a guttural moan. She unfastened his pants and eased his erection free.

"Emma," he gasped as her fingers ran up the underside of his shaft, then back down before squeezing the base. One of his hands squeezed her breast and the other slid in between her legs. He pushed her thong aside and slipped two fingers inside her, finding her wet and hot for him.

"I've got a condom in my jacket pocket," he choked out, twisting his fingers inside her.

"A little presumptuous," she said breathlessly.

"Better to be prepared," he said with a smirk. He watched as her hand reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the foil wrapped package. She got the condom out of its wrapper and put it on him, stroking her fingers up and down his shaft.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded his head and she gripped his cock, guiding him inside her heated core. She leaned forward and gasped at the sensation of his silk shirt against her bare breasts.

Gold tangled his hands through her hair and kissed her hard. He could feel his shaft growing harder inside of her and began to thrust his hips up, reveling in the soft mewling noises she was making.

Emma arched her back and rocked her hips back and forth, crying out when he hit the sweet spot inside her. She gazed down at him through half lidded eyes and began pinching her nipples.

He leaned forward, wrapping his left arm around her waist and started kissing her neck, nipping lightly on her skin and then soothing it with his tongue. His right hand reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit.

She moaned and began to ride him faster, clutching his shoulders. "Shit!" she cried out as his pinched her clit.

"Cum for me Emma," he said softly. "I want you to see you cum."

His words are her undoing. She fell forward, her muscles clenched tightly around his cock as she came. Her body was shaking as he continued to thrust inside of her, triggering her second orgasm.

Gold held her body tightly against him, thrusting deep and fast. He felt her walls spasm around him once more and grunted, thrusting one final time before his came.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back as they tried to regain control of their breath. She began kissing his jawline, running her hands through his hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She pulled back, gazing into his eyes intently. "I'm okay," she answered with smile. She leaned in to kiss him, stopped and wrinkled her nose.

"What?" he asked in concern.

She sniffed the air and said with a laugh, "I think our dinner burned."


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: M or NC-17  
>PairingsCharacters: In this chapter Emma/Gold  
>Warnings: Smut and a bad word or two<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X11 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 8. This is a short chapter but chapter 10 is being posted today too. I really do appreciate the comments and the support you guys have given me. Please continue to review because it does motivate me to write. I hope you enjoy chapter 9. (Oh, and I totally apologize for the corny line you will find in here. I couldn't help myself.)

Emma laid naked on Gold's king sized bed, panting and clutching at his Egyptian silk sheets. Gold was kneeling in between her legs, holding her bent knees apart, and thrusting in and out of her. She began to whimper as her hips bucked up off the bed.

"Touch yourself," he grunted as he drove into her harder.

She slipped her hand between them and rubbed her clit. Her walls clenched around him and she bit her lip as she came.

Gold continued to thrust and her body writhed on the bed. His movements became erratic and his hands moved from her legs to her breasts, kneading them and pulling on her sensitive nipples.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she convulsed into another orgasm.

He plunged wildly four more time and climaxed with an inarticulate shout. He sagged down on top of her, his head resting in the crook of her neck, and breathing heavily. After a moment he kissed her shoulder and rolled to the side.

"Were you asking me something before?" Emma asked in a raspy voice.

He turned to face her and grinned. "I asked you if you would like some water."

She brushed the sweat damp hair away from his forehead and chuckled. "Well, I wasn't thirsty before but now I am."

He laughed, pushed himself out of bed, and limped to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a glass of water.

Emma sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. He returned to the room and she stared unabashedly at his nakedness. The suits he wore hid a surprisingly fit body; muscular legs, strong arms, and a firm backside.

Gold took a sip of water before handing the glass to her. He lay down next to her again and reached out to trace the curve of her spine with his fingers. "Would you like to spend the night?"

She looked down at him. "Mary Margaret is probably waiting up for me," she said quietly.

"Ms. Blanchard knows you're here?" he asked.

"Yes. She's the one who picked out my dress."

"Ah, he said with a teasing grin, "I should send her a thank you card for choosing that dress."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it," Emma replied with a roll of her eyes. She leaned over him, placed the glass on the bedside table, and laid down facing him, tangling her legs with his. "She's thinks I'm crazy for being here with you."

"I'm afraid you'll find many people in this town who share her opinion," he said ruefully. "You, after all, are a beauty and I'm a beast."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," she openly replied with a smirk. "I know you can be a smug, calculating, overbearing jerk sometimes."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically.

"I also know that you can be witty, intriguing, and charming," she added in a softer tone.

Gold wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. "They're still going to think you're crazy."

She shrugged. "Maybe I am. Since I've met you, you've manipulated, blackmailed, and lied to me. You've also admitted that you're going to keep on doing and saying things that will piss me off. There are warning bells all around you that scream 'stay away'."

"Then why, when you can be with any man in this town, are you with me?" he asked curiously.

"You may frustrate the hell out of me, but you also make life more interesting and exciting," she said, gazing at him intently. "I'd rather have you keeping me on my toes, than play it safe with someone else."

He rolled her to her back, rising above her as he smirked. "So what you're saying," he said teasingly, "Is that you like bad boys."

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She let out a small gasp as his hand reached between them to stroke her slit. "So, why do you want to be with me?" she choked out, arching her back as his fingers slipped inside her wet heat.

Gold began to gently thrust his fingers in her sex, enjoying the soft whimpers that escaped her mouth. "Besides your beauty and intelligence, I admire your strength. Whereas others simply wish their lives where different, you've fought and worked hard for everything you have." He nudged her legs apart, removed his fingers, and slid his hard cock in. "And I find you incredibly sexy when you argue with me."

Emma gripped the back of his neck and rolled her hips against him. "Oh God," she moaned, throwing her head back in bliss.

He smiled wickedly and pushed inside her deeper. "I'm afraid my dear that Ms. Blanchard will have to wait up for you a little longer."


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: PG  
>PairingsCharacters: Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Mr. Gold  
>Warnings: None<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X12 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 9. I have this story pretty much plotted out and there should be about 15 more chapters. This chapter discusses events that happened in 1X12. I debated whether or not to include the Rumble/Belle story but I've got a sequel in mind and it will play a part in the plot. For the purposes of this story, however, the events that take place in Storybrooke for episode 1X12 (beating up Mr. French for example) happen a year earlier, before Emma got to town. Hopefully it won't be too confusing :) Enjoy and please review.

Emma sat at the kitchen table, eating her cereal and trying to ignore the covert glances Mary Margaret was giving her over the rim of her coffee cup. After the sixth glance Emma sighed, dropped her spoon in the bowl and gave her friend an expectant look.

"I know you're dying to ask me, so go ahead," she said.

Mary Margaret let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know what you mean."

Emma raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Mary Margaret you look like you're about to burst with curiosity. Just ask me what you want to know."

Mary Margaret placed her empty cup on the table and leaned in close. "Did you...you know...sleep with him?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You know I did."

"No I don't!" Mary Margaret exclaimed in alarm.

"I was there until 3:30 in the morning," Emma said with a laugh. "What did you think we were doing all that time?"

"I was trying not to think about what you were doing," Mary Margaret said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation. "If you were trying not to think about it then why did you ask me if I slept with him?"

"Because I was curious," Mary Margaret answered in a slightly pathetic tone. A blush suddenly crept up her cheeks and she looked down at her empty mug.

"What is it?" Emma asked slowly, noticing the flush on her friend's face.

"Nothing," Mary Margaret said, still avoiding Emma's eyes.

Emma let out a quiet sigh. "Really? Because you're face is turning bright red."

Mary Margaret lifted her head and smiled in embarrassment. "I was just wondering..." she began to say hesitantly.

"Yes," Emma prompted.

"How was it?"

Emma stared at Mary Margaret in shock. "You seriously did not just ask me that!"

"Friends talk about this stuff all the time," Mary Margaret replied defensively.

"You really want details?"

"No," Mary Margaret said quickly. "I just want to know if it was what you expected."

Emma groaned and threw her head back. "Mary Margaret..."

"I just have a hard time picturing Mr. Gold...mating without biting his partner's head off!"

"Well, as you can see my head is still firmly attached," Emma snapped.

Mary Margaret gave her an apologetic smile and reached out for her hand. "I'm sorry Emma. I shouldn't have said that."

Emma let out a short breath and gently squeezed her friend's hand. "It's okay. I know this is going to take some getting used to."

Mary Margaret frowned. "Getting used to? Emma, are you going to see him again?"

"Of course I am," Emma said with a puzzled expression. "Why wouldn't I?"

"The people in this town..."

"I don't care what people are going to think," Emma broke in. "I know the people in town are afraid of him, but I see another side to him others can't."

"Emma, there is a reason people in this town are afraid of him."

"I know he can be intimidating..."

"It's not just that," Mary Margaret interrupted. She took a deep breath and said, "Last year he beat a man with his cane."

"What?" Emma asked in a horrified whisper.

"Mr. French, the florist, owed Mr. Gold some money. When he didn't pay on time Mr. Gold took his delivery van," Mary Margaret said. "Mr. French then stole some items for Mr. Gold's house and before Graham could arrest him Mr. Gold kidnapped him and beat him with his cane."

Emma sat in stunned silence. She knew Gold was capable of many things but she never imagined he could be violent.

"He beat the guy up just because he stole a few things from him," Emma said skeptically.

Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know the whole story. I'm just telling you what I do know."

Emma pulled her hand away and leaned back in the chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I appreciate you telling me that but it doesn't change anything."

"Emma..." Mary Margaret started to say in a pleading tone.

"You said you were going to be supportive."

Mary Margaret sighed and let her shoulders sag. "I am. I just want you to be careful. You may be able to see another side to Mr. Gold but don't be blind to what the rest of us see."

**************************************************************************************

Gold heard the bell on the front door of his shop chime and looked up from behind the counter. Regina walked purposefully towards him, a scowl etched across her face.

"Good Morning Madam Mayor," Gold said in a falsely pleasant tone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know why I'm here," she growled at him. "What game are you playing with Ms. Swan?"

He smirked. "Are you referring to the photos I gave to our Sheriff?"

"You know I am," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"I was simply making her aware of the fact that she was being lied to," he replied, enjoying the flash of anger in her eyes.

She smiled coldly. "You know, you're not the only one who can spy on people. Just this morning I heard that Ms. Swan was over at your house late last night."

"Who told you that? A magic mirror?" he said mischievously.

Her eyes narrowed menacingly. "I wonder if she knows what role you played in Henry's adoption?"

Gold let out a harsh laugh. "You know," he began to say slowly as he walked around the counter, "it's funny that you should mention adoption. I was reading an article about how so many were being called into question." He stopped right in front of her and glared at her dangerously. "It would be a shame if you lost Henry because you forgot to cross a 't' or two."

Regina bristled at his threat. "What do you want Gold?" she spat.

"I want you to let Emma see her son," he replied.

"Henry is my..."

"Yes, yes," he cut in impatiently with wave of his hand."Legally he's your son...for now."

"I will not let allow that woman..."

"Please," he said in a firm tone.

She froze in mid sentence, staring furiously at him as he continued to smirk.

"Fine," she replied heatedly.

"Good." He walked to the front door and opened it. "I believe our business is done."

Regina went to the door and paused in front of him. "Whatever is going on between you and Ms. Swan won't last." She leaned in close and smiled smugly. "People like you don't get happy endings."


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: PG-13  
>PairingsCharacters: Emma/Gold, Regina, Henry  
>Warnings: One bad word and some suggestive talk.<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X12 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 10. This story is now caught up on this site. This is an extra long chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Keep reviewing :)  
><span>

Emma sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. After Mary Margaret had left for the day, she had spent the afternoon alternatively reminiscing last night with Gold and thinking over what Mary Margaret had said to her in the morning. Knowing that he had beat someone with his cane gave her a moment of concern, but she couldn't imagine him being violent towards her. She also believed there was more to the story than just some items being stolen.

_ 'You may be able to see another side to Mr. Gold but don't be blind to what the rest of us see.' _

She groaned, rubbing the heels of her palms against her eyes._ 'I'm not being blind,'_ she thought to herself. _'I know who Gold is and what he is capable of and it doesn't scare me._' Their involvement together was going to be complicated and having the entire town watching their every move wasn't going to make anything easier. She wondered how long they could keep things secret before people found out.

Emma snorted humorlessly. "In this town people probably already know," she said out loud.

_ Knock-knock-knock._

She turned her head towards the sound, frowning a little when she heard another set of knocks.

"Just a second," she called out as she hurried to open the door. She stood back in surprise when she saw Regina and Henry standing on the other side.

"Hi Emma," Henry said cheerfully. He took a step towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled brightly at her.

She looked down at him, returning his bright smile with one of her own. "Hey kid," she said softly. She looked back up to see Regina sneering at her and immediately tightened her hold on Henry, afraid that Regina would rip the boy out of her arms.

"Good evening Ms. Swan," Regina said coolly. "May I come in?"

Emma's eyes narrowed but she gave a slight nod of the head. She stepped back, her arms still around Henry, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that would be obvious," Regina replied arrogantly. "I'm letting you see Henry again."

Emma's eyes widened. "You're letting me see Henry again," she repeated slowly. "Just for today or..."

"Whenever you want," Regina cut in bluntly, her lips curved in a deep frown.

Emma felt a tug on her shirt and looked down at Henry's beaming face. "I'm hungry. Do you have any cookies?" he asked.

She laughed and nodded her head. "There should be some chocolate chip cookies in the jar." She waited until he was in the kitchen before turning her attention back to Regina. "Why are you doing this?"

"Believe me, if I had my way you'd never see Henry again," Regina replied spitefully. She took a breath and added, "However, someone spoke on your behalf and I couldn't refuse."

Emma crossed her arms and smirked. She knew only one person in town who would be able to convince Regina. "Mr. Gold," she said knowingly.

Regina took a step closer. "I told you to be careful who you got into bed with," she said, her eyes flashing with malice. "Henry," she said as she turned to the kitchen, "you can have dinner with Ms. Swan but you are to be home at 8:00. Is that understood?"

Henry shoved a cookie in his mouth and nodded his head quickly. He winked at Emma when Regina turned her back and walked out the door.

"8:00 Ms. Swan," Regina called out over her shoulder. "Not a minute later."

Emma closed the door and walked into the kitchen, smiling as Henry reached for a third cookie. "Wow! Are you going through a growth spurt or something," she said teasingly, bumping his hip with hers.

He giggled but placed the cookie back in the jar. He wrapped his arms around her again, pressing his face into the fabric of her shirt. "I missed you," he told her quietly.

She held back the tears that threatened to fall and hugged him back. "I missed you too kid," she replied, her voice thick with emotion.

Henry lifted his head up and quirked his eyebrow at her. "How did you convince my mom to let me see you?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't. Someone else talked to her"

"Who?"

Emma hesitated before answering. "I think it was Mr. Gold."

Henry backed away slightly, his eyes wide with worry. "Mr. Gold? You didn't ask him to talk to my mom, did you? Do you owe him another favor?" he asked in alarm.

"Relax," she replied, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't ask him to do anything."

"Then why did he do it?"

"I think he was just being nice."

"Nice?" Henry said in disbelief. "Mr. Gold isn't nice. He's evil."

_ 'Shit,' _she thought. _'I may not care what the town thinks of me and Gold but I definitely care what Henry thinks.'_

"Henry, Mr. Gold isn't evil," she said.

"How can you say that? He set a building on fire!"

"He's done bad things but that doesn't mean he's an evil man," Emma gently explained.

"My mom has done bad things and she is evil," Henry countered.

"I'm not going to talk smack about your mom kid," she said with a grin.

"Afraid she's has the place bugged or something," he said with an impish smile.

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair with her hand. "Maybe," she admitted. She took a breath and gave him a smile. "I honestly think that Mr. Gold talked to your mom because he knew it would make us happy."

Henry bit his bottom lip, mulling over what she said. "You really think that?"

She nodded her head. "You may not see it but he can be kind."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Why are you defending him so much?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

She smiled tentatively, knowing that she was going to have to tell him about her and Gold before he heard it from someone else, like Regina. "Let's sit down," she said as she led him to the couch.

He looked at her in anticipation. "What's going on?"

Emma opened her mouth and promptly closed it. She suddenly realized how awkward this conversation was going to be.

Henry reached out for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Just tell me."

"I want you to hear this from me before someone else tells you," she started to say slowly. "Mr. Gold and I...well we're involved."

"Involved in what?" he asked.

"I mean we're involved...as in with each other."

"What!" he cried out, jumping off the couch. "Are you telling me he's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend makes it sound like we're 13 years old," she replied with a slight grimace. He gave her an impatient look and she sighed lightly. "Mr. Gold and I are seeing each other."

"Why?"

Her eyebrow furrowed and she frowned. "Why what?"

"Why are you seeing him?" He looked at her earnestly and added in a rush, "You're really pretty Emma. You could go out with anyone in town. How about Dr. Hopper? He's really nice."

She gave him a gentle smile and stood up. "Dr. Hopper is nice but I'm not interested in him or anyone else."

"But you are interested in Mr. Gold," he said unhappily.

She knelt down so she could look into his eyes. "Yes, I am. I know he has faults and I accept them." She paused, took his hands in hers and said, "I can accept them because I can see more to him than the calculating jerk everyone else sees."

Henry looked down at their joined hands. "I don't know," he said uncertainly.

"It's okay to be suspicious Henry but at least give him a chance."

He glanced up and shrugged his shoulders, giving her a half smile. "I guess he can't be all bad if he told my mom to let us hang out again."

Emma smiled and stood up. "Come on. Your mom said we can have dinner together and I'm starving. We can talk more at Granny's if you want."

"Can I have chocolate cake?" he asked hopefully.

"You just had 2 cookies," she said in amusement as she opened the door.

"Maybe I am going through a growth spurt," he replied playfully.  
><span><br>**************************************************************************************

They walked into Granny's, happily discussing plans for the rest of the week.

"Hey guys," Ruby said hurriedly as she walked past them with a tray of food. "You can sit anywhere you like."

They scanned the busy diner looking for an empty booth or table. Henry frowned suddenly and tugged on her hand.

"Did you find a place?" she asked looking down at him.

He pointed towards the back, giving her an accusatory look. "Did you know he was going to be here?"

She looked at where he was pointing and saw Gold sitting in the back booth reading a newspaper. "Henry, I promise you I didn't know," she said honestly as she turned back to him.

He studied her for a moment before nodding his head. "I believe you," he said. He smiled mischievously and pulled on her arm, leading her toward the back.

"What are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"You told me to give him a chance so I am," he replied simply.

Gold looked up from his paper when he saw Emma and Henry approach. He grinned at them as he folded his paper up. "Ms. Swan and Henry," he greeted them. "How nice to see the two of you together."

"I think you helped with that," she replied with a smirk.

Henry watched the interaction between Gold and Emma with interest. She may have believed that Gold helped them out of kindness but he still had his doubts."Why did you help?" he asked suspiciously.

"Henry," Emma admonished quietly.

Gold chuckled and gestured for them to sit down. "It's a fair question," he said as they slid across from him. "I helped because I knew that the two of you were missing each other."

"Is that the only reason?" Henry said through narrowed eyes, an expression Emma recognized as her own.

"Well, I also enjoy any opportunity to make the Mayor angry," Gold responded, his golden eyes twinkling with humor.

Henry gave him a small smile. "She was pretty angry," he admitted. He paused for a moment and then asked curiously, "Have you kissed Emma yet?"

"Ooookay," Emma said loudly, her face flushing with embarrassment. She glanced quickly at Gold who was smiling salaciously at her. "Henry, why don't you go to the counter and order us some chocolate milkshakes."

"Are you two going to kiss when I leave?" Henry teased.

"Just go kid," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

Henry got up from the booth, laughing to himself. She waited until he got to the counter before turning back to Gold. "Sorry about that," she murmured

"Why would Henry ask if I've kissed you?" he asked flirtatiously.

"I told him that we're seeing each other before Regina or someone else could."

"Are we seeing each other?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

Her face fell quickly at his words. "I know we didn't really discuss any future plans but I want to keep seeing you. I assumed you wanted to see me too," she said quietly.

He smirked and discreetly reached for hand. "I do. I just wanted you to say it first."

She glared at him in annoyance and yanked her hand back. "You are such a smug bastard."

"And yet you still like me," he said teasingly.

Emma shook her head but laughed at his behavior. She looked over at the counter and saw Ruby talking animatedly to Henry, no doubt asking him why they were sitting with Mr. Gold.

"Thank you for talking to Regina," she said to Gold as she turned back to him. "I don't think she would have let me see Henry any other way."

"It was wrong of her to keep you two apart," he replied simply.

"You're right, and I do appreciate your help, but..."

"I knew there was a "but"," he cut in slyly.

"But," Emma continued with smile, "when you deal with Regina, and it involves Henry and me, I want to know. I don't want to be kept in the dark."

_ 'I wonder if she knows what role you played in Henry's adoption?'_

Gold looked down at the table, unable to look at her as Regina's words echoed in his head. He hoped his threat of losing Henry would keep Regina's mouth shut but she could be unpredictable.

"Are you alright?" Emma said in concern, noticing his subdued manner.

"Of course," he replied, looking back up and forcing a grin. "I promise that any future discussions I have with Regina, that deals with you and Henry, you will know about." He leaned in closer, placing his hands on the table so that his fingers touched the tips of hers. "And if you really want to thank me, you can come to my place tonight and show me what that beautiful mouth of yours can do," he whispered seductively.

Emma felt her arousal flare and she squeezed her thighs together. Before she could respond, though, Henry came back to the table, precariously holding three glasses of chocolate milkshakes.

"I hope you like chocolate," Henry said to Gold as he placed a glass in front of him.

Gold looked at the drink in surprise. He hadn't expected that he would bring him back a milkshake too. He saw Henry looking at him nervously and grinned reassuringly. "I do like chocolate," he said. "Thank you Henry." He caught Emma's eyes and his heart sped up at the smile she was giving him.

"So, Henry said as he slid in next to Emma, "did you two kiss while I was gone." 


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: M or NC-17  
>PairingsCharacters: Mary Margaret, Ashley Boyd, Kathryn Nolan, and Emma/Gold  
>Warnings: Smut, smut, and more smut. And a few bad words.<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X13 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter11. I'm seriously happy that everyone liked Henry's interactions with Emma and Gold. A couple of things about this chapter; 1) I wrote the first part before 1X13, so Kathryn is going to come off a whole lot crazier in my story than on the show and 2)The second part of this story is smutty...like really smutty...like "OMG, I can't believe I just wrote that" smutty. Seriously, there is no plot to the second part...just smut. I hope it doesn't offend anyone. Please read and review and like always, enjoy.  
><span> 

Mary Margaret walked down the streets of Storybrooke, smiling as she read David's text. She had just spent the day with him at the animal shelter and he already missed her.

"Hey Mary Margaret!" a voice called out from in front of her.

She looked up, quickly stuffing her cell into her pocket. She stepped forward to help Ashley Boyd, who was struggling with a bag of food, a baby bag, and a fussy baby who was pulling on her hat.

"Let me hold that," Mary Margaret said as she grabbed the bag of food that was about to fall on the sidewalk.

"Thank you," Ashley replied with a grateful smile. She shrugged the baby bag back on her shoulder, readjusted Alexandra's hat, and let out an exhausted breath.

"Long day?" Mary Margaret asked with a sympathetic smile.

Ashley smiled half heartedly. "You have no idea. I've been running errands all day, Alexandra wouldn't take a nap this afternoon, and I just now picked up dinner at Granny's." The exhausted look on her face disappeared and her eyes suddenly lit up. "Speaking of which," she began, "you will never believe what Ruby just told me."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "What's the latest in the gossip mill?" 

Ashley leaned in closer and said in a secretive tone, "Emma, Henry, and Mr. Gold were having dinner together."

Mary Margaret frowned in puzzlement. "Emma was having dinner with Henry? Regina wasn't letting her have any contact with him. I wonder what changed."

"Mary Margaret, they were having dinner with Mr. Gold," Ashley said slowly, as though explaining something complicated to a child. "That's the part that should be shocking you."

"Oh, yeah!" Mary Margaret replied, feigning surprise. "That is...shocking."

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "Do you know something?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," Mary Margaret said quickly, shaking her head.

"You are a horrible liar," Ashley replied with slight smirk. "If Emma is involved with Mr. Gold you need to warn her."

Mary Margaret sighed tiredly. "I've already expressed my concern."

"Then express it again," Ashley urged as she looked down at her daughter. "Mr. Gold is evil."

Mary Margaret's expression softened. "I know your dealings with him weren't pleasant." She paused when Ashley snickered. "But Emma says there's another side to him."

"Do you really believe that?"

Mary Margaret hesitated. "Well, if Regina is allowing Emma to see Henry it's not because she had a change of heart. Someone had to talk to her and the only person who has any power over Regina is Mr. Gold." She gave Ashley a half smile and shrugged lightly. "He probably didn't gain anything from convincing her; he just wanted to make Emma happy."

"I still don't think it's right."

"And I don't think it's anyone's business," Mary Margaret said. "No one should be involved in the personal lives of others."

"I agree completely Ms. Blanchard," someone said from behind her.

Mary Margaret turned her head to see Kathryn Nolan standing with her arms crossed.

"Mrs. Nolan," Mary Margaret said, smiling nervously.

Kathryn smiled icily. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and I agree with what you said." She stepped closer, her eyes dark and threatening. "No one should interject themselves in the private lives of others. They should  
>just stay away."<p>

Mary Margaret's heart began to pound painfully. She watched anxiously as Kathryn walked away and disappeared around the corner.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked in concern. "You look worried."

Mary Margaret's hand clutched the cell in her pocket, the text from David fresh in her mind. "I am."  
><span><br>***********************************************************************

Gold and Emma stumbled into his bedroom, frantically kissing each other. His cane clattered to the floor as they scrambled to get each other's clothes off. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and tore at his shirt, the buttons pinging against the wooden floor.

He pulled away with a moan. "That was an expensive shirt," he said with a lascivious grin.

"I'll buy you a new one," Emma replied as she nipped at his neck. Her hands stroked his bare chest and went down to his belt buckle. She gazed into his amber eyes as the back of her hand brushed against his growing erection.

Gold closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He let out his breath in a long, uneven hiss as her delicate hand slipped into his briefs, wrapping around the base of his shaft. "Should I ask what has gotten you so aroused this evening?" he asked as he walked them towards the bed, pulling her shirt over her head. He removed her jeans and thong, kicking them aside, as she jerked his pants and briefs down his legs.

"The pissed off look on Regina's face when I dropped Henry off turned me on," she said, pushing him onto the bed and straddling his hips. Her lips claimed his once more. Her tongue swept into his mouth and he sucked on it, causing her to ground her sex against his cock.

Gold let out a guttural moan, tangling his hands into her blonde curls. He tugged on her hair so that she looked up at him and said breathlessly, "Regina's expression turned you on?" 

She smirked. "No," she replied as her body slowly slithered down his. "Knowing that she was pissed because you helped me turned me on. Which reminds me...I need to thank you properly."

She settled between his thighs and looked up at him as she took him into her mouth. She flicked her tongue hard against the underside of the head, feeling empowered as he groaned.

He placed his hands on the back of her head and pushed her further onto his erection. "Deeper," he hissed, his hips bucking up.

Emma relaxed her throat, trying to take him as deep as she could. She closed her eyes, taking most of his length down her throat, before sliding back, licking his sensitive flesh.

"Open your eyes," he growled.

Her blue eyes flashed upward. The look of unabashed desire on his face made her more wet. She swirled her tongue around the tip as one hand stroked the base.

He thrust his hips faster, holding her head still with a fist in her hair. She closed her lips and began to suck, her warm mouth and swirling tongue making him lose control quickly.

"Emma!" he cried out as his back arched off the bed, his cum spilling into her mouth.

She swallowed his release as one of her hands slipped between her folds to ease the ache she felt. Slowly, she gave him a parting lick before pulling away. She sat back on her heels and smiled at his dazed expression.

"Impressed with what my mouth can do?" she teased smugly.

He let out a shaky laughed and tugged on her wrist, pulling her flush against his body. He kissed her lazily, his softening shaft trapped between them. He bit her bottom lip as his hands ran down her impossibly smooth skin before caressing her bottom. "Very impressed Ms. Swan. I'd like to reciprocate but my limbs seem to have gone numb."

She chuckled. "That's okay."

"No it's not. A gentleman never leaves his partner wanting." His eyes darkened as he gazed at her. "Straddle me."

Emma quickly moved to place her legs on either side of his waist but paused when his hands gripped her hips to stop her.

"Straddle my face," he breathed out.

She felt her face flush with embarrassment. She had men go down on her in the past but never like that. Somehow it seemed too intimate.

"Emma, are you blushing?" Gold asked in amusement.

"No," she lied.

He smirked. "I promise you'll enjoy it." He could see her still hesitating and added quietly, "Trust me."

She stared down at him, her eyes soft. She took a deep breath and moved forward. Slowly, she lowered her body, putting one knee on each side of his head. His hands came up to hold her hips as she sat on his face, her sex directly above his lips.

Emma gasped as his tongue began to tease her clit. She grabbed the head board tightly, her knuckles turning white, and rolled her hips wantonly. His tongue took a leisurely tour of her wet flesh, licking and sucking her in a way no one had ever before.

"Fuck!" she yelled as his tongue probed her entrance. Her eyes slammed shut and she could feel him grin against her. _'Smug bastard,'_ she thought as one hand came to hold his head in place.

He licked her slit, pausing every once in a while to flick his tongue against her sensitive clit. The taste and scent of her was driving him insane and he could feel himself growing hard again, a marvel for a man his age. He sucked her nub and nipped it gently with his teeth, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. He gripped her hips tighter when he felt her thighs shake around his head.

"Please," she begged, her body feeling hot and needy.

His hands slid down between her legs, his fingers further parting her folds. He pressed his tongue against her clit and flicked it repeatedly.

Emma's thighs clenched around his head as her orgasm flashed upon her. Her body shook, almost violently, as he continued to suck, lick, and nip. She fell back and to the side, her legs quivering and her chest heaving up and down.

Gold quickly pulled a condom out of the bedside table and sheathed himself. He planted his hands on either side of her shoulders and thrust into her wet sex. She sucked in her breath and arched her back. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned into his mouth when he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

The air was filled with the sounds of her soft moans and the smack of his hips against the back of her thighs. He groaned and dropped his forehead to hers when she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper. Her walls clenched around his cock and he began to thrust faster. His hand reached down to stroke her clit as his teeth tugged gently on her earlobe.

She spasmed around him, her hips bucking up wildly. He was pounding into her with reckless abandonment as her orgasm coursed through her body for the second time. Her hand shook as she reached out to cup his cheek, her eyes blazing up at him. "Let go," she whispered to him tenderly.

The muscles in his back tightened and he threw his head back. He let a low groan as his shaft jerked inside of her. He fell forward, his head resting in the crook of her neck, completely exhausted. Her hands rubbed his back soothingly, releasing the tension in his muscles. After catching his breath, he rolled to his side, lifted the edge of the comforter, and wrapped it around them like a cocoon.

As they drifted off to sleep he heard her say quietly, "I do trust you." 


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: PG-15  
>PairingsCharacters: Emma/Gold  
>Warnings: None<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X13 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: Huge thank you to **autumnfairytale** for letting me bounce some ideas off of her and for reading this through when I finished. Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter11. I'm glad the smut wasn't too over the top. Please continue reviewing the story. This chapter is just Gold/Emma (yay!). Just a heads up this chapter does discuss Rumpel and Belle's relationship and how I viewed it. This is just my opinion. I realize some people may disagree and that is fine but I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack me or my fellow shippers.

Emma sat on the breakfast stool in Gold's kitchen, watching as he whisked eggs in a mixing bowl. She tried to fight a smirk but something must have shown on her face because he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" he asked in a teasing tone, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Nothing," she answered with a smile. "Just admiring the view."

Gold looked down at the blue and black striped apron, the only thing covering his naked body. He glanced back up and skimmed her body. He grinned appreciatively at her slightly disheveled appearance; swollen lips, tousled hair, and wearing the shirt she had ripped off of him earlier.

"If there is a view to admire dearie, it is yours. You look shagged six ways to Sunday."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at his words. "Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically, but they both knew there was no bite behind her words. "At least this time you didn't give me any more hickeys."

"Well, none that are visible," he replied with a wink.

Her eyes flashed down to her bare thighs before looking back up. She frowned and glared at him. "Tell me you didn't."

He smirked. "It shouldn't surprise you that I like to mark my possessions."

Emma bristled. "Excuse me?" she said through clenched teeth. "I'm not a possession!" She jumped up from the stool and advanced towards him, angrily pointing her finger at him. "You can't treat me like I'm an object in your store."

He placed the bowl on the counter and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. "Relax my dear," he said softly. "I just said that to get a rise out of you." He leaned in and kissed her gently before breaking it. He murmured against her lips. "You're very sexy when you get angry with me."

She pushed herself away from his embrace and narrowed her eyes. "You are such as ass."

Picking up the mixing bowl she began to whisk furiously, taking her annoyance with him out on the eggs. He regarded her with an amused expression before pulling the bowl out of her hands.

"Why don't you get the plates out and I'll finish this," he said in a silky, smooth tone, hoping to ease her anger with him.

She scowled at him before moving towards the cupboards. Opening one at random she found it bare except for one item; a chipped tea cup. Puzzled, she reached out for it and held it in her hands delicately. Turning back towards him she asked, "Why is this the only thing in here?"

Gold turned to her and his expression darkened instantly when he saw what she was holding. "Put that back!" he screamed at her, slamming the mixing bowl down.

Startled, Emma jumped back. The look in his amber eyes frightened her and she quickly put the tea cup back. She looked back at him, standing by the counter and staring down at his feet. "What the hell was that about?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing," he replied, his voice hard. He looked up with a slightly haunted expression. "Please forgive me. It's been a very long time since I lost my temper like that."

She took a tentative step closer. "Was the last time when you beat up the florist?"

A look of surprise flashed across his face before he sneered. "I see the Storybrooke gossip mill has reared its ugly head."

She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly uncomfortable with standing in his kitchen with just a shirt on. "Someone mentioned that he stole some items from you and you beat him with your cane." She jerked her head in the direction of the cupboard and added, "Judging by the way you just reacted I'm going to guess one of things he stole was that tea cup."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, his eyes warning her to stop.

"Tough," she replied sharply. "You nearly tore my head off and I deserve an answer."

"Drop it!" he yelled, slapping his hands down on the counter and looking away.

They stood in silence, the air filled with tension. Emma took a breath before walking slowly to him. Standing in front of him, she gently placed a hand on top of his.

"You asked me to trust you and I told you I do, and that's not easy for me to do." She squeezed his hand, silently willing him to look at her. "I'm asking you to trust me now and talk to me,"

He remained quiet, staring at an invisible spot in front of him. She sighed and tried to move away but he gripped her hand. He cleared his throat and quietly said, "There...there was a young woman who worked for me once. She was the florist's daughter."

"Was?" Emma softly asked.

He looked at her, a multitude of emotions flashing in his eyes. "She killed herself."

Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh my God," she said in a horrified whisper.

"She cleaned my house...lived with me too. Her first day she dropped that tea cup and it chipped. She was upset, worried that I would scream at her...or torture her perhaps."

Emma gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand again, encouraging him to continue.

"She was afraid of me at first but started to open up to me later on and I began to relax around her." He reached up and tenderly brushed a curl behind her ear, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek.

"What happened to her?"

"She did something that angered me and I lost my temper. I told her to leave and when she returned home her father locked her up and abused her. She ended up killing herself."

Emma could hear the guilt in his voice and knew he blamed himself for what had happened to that poor woman. That was why he kept that tea cup; a constant reminder of who she once was and what had happened to her.

"Did you love each other?" she asked with no hint of jealously, just curiosity.

He shook his head slowly. "I'll admit I was a lonely man and I craved her company. I was fond of her but I wasn't in love with her."

"How did she feel about you."

He hesitated before answering. "I think she liked me but loved the idea that she could change me more."

"She sounds idealistic," Emma replied.

"She was foolish and naive," he said harshly. He took a second to compose himself before adding softly. "I still shouldn't have thrown her out."

"What happened to her wasn't your fault." He scoffed and shook his head. "You aren't responsible for what her father did to her."

"You don't understand guilt," he said in a low voice.

"I don't understand guilt?" she replied, looking at him in disbelief. "I gave my son up for adoption and he's being raised by a woman who enjoys making other people miserable. I feel guilty every time I see him."

His heart clenched painfully for a moment, knowing that by giving Henry to Regina he was responsible for what she felt. He pushed the added guilt down, gave her an apologetic look and took her hands in his. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them softly. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "That was wrong of me to say." He sighed heavily and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against hers, "We both have too many ghosts from our pasts that haunt us."

She smiled sadly at his words. " True, but maybe we can start to move forward from them...together."

He glanced at the cupboard, and suddenly remembered Regina's words to him that morning._ 'People like you don't get happy endings.'_ He looked back at the stunning woman in his arms and couldn't help but hope that he could have a happy ending after all...with her.

"I'd like that very much Ms. Swan."

Her eyes lit up and he grinned, pleased that he was able to make her happy. He leaned in to kiss her but their lips had barely touched when she burst out laughing.

He frowned in confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

The laughter bubbled up from her stomach into her chest and brought tears to her eyes. Breathing became harder to do and she gasped for air, trying to stop laughing. "I'm...I'm sorry," she choked out, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just realized we had this deep conversation and all you're wearing is an apron!"

He began to laugh too. "We certainly don't do things the normal way, do we."

Gazing intently into his eyes she smirked and said, "No we don't. And I wouldn't want it any other way."


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: PG-15

Pairings/Characters: Emma/Gold and Regina

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Anything up to 1X22 is fair game.

Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.

A/N: *Tip Toes In Sheepishly* Hi everyone...remember me? I am so sorry for the delay on this story. Real life got in the way (business, illness, moving, etc) and my muse was taking a long vacation. After seeing that Need was nominated for an OUAT Fan Award (Best WIP, thank you to whoever nominated me) I decided to get my butt in gear and start working on the next chapter. I hope people are still interested in the story. Thanks for reading and as always please review, just so I know there is still an interest in the story. Also…if you want to vote for this or any of the other Golden Swan stories nominated here is the address: (you need to have an Live Journal account to vote…I think)

X

Emma pushed her way past Regina's personal assistant, ignoring his calls to stop. She marched into the Mayor's office, clutching a copy of _The Storybrooke Mirro_r which blared the headline: _**SHERIFF SWAN DATING ARSON SUSPECT MR. GOLD-WAS SHE INVOLVED WITH THE FIRE TOO**_?

Regina looked up from her paper work and glowered as Emma strode purposefully to her desk. "Sheriff Swan, I don't believe we are meeting today."

Slapping the paper down on the desk Emma placed her hands upon it and leaned forward, a furious glint flashing in her blue eyes. "Retract it," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Regina leaned back in her chair and smirked. "Retract what?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know damn well what!" Emma pointed at the headline, bristling as Regina continued to smirk at her. "You accused me of setting fire to this building."

"I didn't accuse you of anything. Sydney is the one who wrote the article Ms. Swan, not me."

"Everyone in town knows that Sydney doesn't so much as sneeze without your permission," Emma replied curtly. "You and I both know you're behind this."

Regina rose from her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Prove it," she sneered.

"Oh that won't be necessary," a familiar voice called out from the doorway.

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of exasperation. "I seriously need to fire my assistant."

Emma turned around, her eyebrow quirking up when she saw Gold standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him in surprise.

Gold limped into the room, his cane in one hand and a copy of the newspaper in the other. He came to stand beside Emma and grinned, his golden eyes piercing her. "I came to discuss this article with Mayor Mills but it seems you've beat me to it. I would have been here earlier but I overslept…someone kept me up last night."

Emma ducked her head as her face began to flush, ignoring the noise of disgust Regina made in the back of her throat. She looked back up and stepped closer to him. "I thought we had agreed that if you have to talk to Regina and it involves Henry or me, you would keep me in the loop."

"Yes, well seeing how the mayor also accused me of a crime…" Gold began to say.

"For the last time," Regina cut in, "Sydney wrote the article, not me. Besides Gold, your girlfriend here accused you of arson in front of the entire town. But I guess since she spreads her legs for you, you've given her a pass."

Emma raised her hand, ready to slap the smug smirk off of Regina's face. She heard the newspaper in Gold's hand flutter to the ground as he grasped her wrist, pulling her arm back.

"Don't," he said calmly. "You'll just give her an excuse to fire you and press charges against you."

"I don't care," Emma replied, her body shaking with rage.

She felt him move behind her, his chest pressed against her back. His head leaned in close, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Think of Henry," he said simply.

"Yes Ms. Swan," Regina said with a simpering smile. "Think of Henry. I mean, he already thinks you're an arsonist. How do you think he would feel if he found out you assaulted me…again?"

Emma's arm dropped to her side and she felt her blood run cold. "Henry saw the article?" she asked in a horrified whisper. She began to imagine the look of disappointment on his face and it made her ill.

"There may have been a copy of the paper next to his bowl of cereal this morning," Regina answered nonchalantly.

Emma closed her eyes, trying to control her anger. "You're a sadistic witch," she said coldly, opening her eyes to glare at Regina. "You have no problem hurting Henry if it means you can hurt me too." She turned to Gold and placed her hand on his chest, reveling in the comfort of his beating heart under her palm. "I need to go see Henry…make sure that he knows it's all a bunch of lies."

"The hell you will," Regina said threateningly.

"Try and stop me," Emma replied forcefully.

"Regina won't do that. After all, she gave her permission for you to see your boy," Gold said, catching Regina's eye with a meaningful look. "Or did you forget the conversation we had in my shop Madame Mayor?"

Regina glared at him, her lips curling up into a snarl. "No I didn't forget," she replied tensely. She straightened her back and let out an annoyed huff. "Fine. Henry should be having morning recess for the next 15 minutes Ms. Swan."

Emma looked at both of them in puzzlement. _'What on earth did Gold say to her that made her back down like that,'_ she wondered. "Alright," she said slowly."I'm going to head over to the school to undo the damage."

"Good luck," Regina muttered sarcastically.

"I'll meet up with you later," Gold said. He gave Regina a wry smile. "I have some things to discuss with Mayor Mills."

Emma paused for a moment, wanting to know what exactly the two of them needed to discuss. The idea of Henry thinking she could have set the fire, however, made her move towards the door. "I'll see you later," she called out over her shoulder.

Gold waited until he heard the door close before moving towards Regina slowly. "You certainly are determined to ruin Ms. Swan's life dearie," Gold said as he picked up a red apple out of a bowl placed upon her desk.

"Don't call me dearie you treacherous imp," Regina spat, snatching the apple out of his hands.

Gold chuckled mirthlessly. "Haven't you learned yet that destroying the lives of others doesn't endear Henry to you…dearie."

"You really want to lecture me about destroying people's lives," Regina answered, a savage smile gracing her beautiful face. "What was the name of that girl who lived with you for awhile?" she asked, tapping her manicured finger against her bottom lip, pretending to think. "Beth…Bess…"

"Belle," Gold replied quietly, recalling his conversation with Emma the night before about the ghost who still haunted him.

"That's right! Belle…Belle who ended up killing herself when you threw her out. You know all about destroying lives don't you Gold." Regina smirked, circling around him like a shark.

"I'm warning you Regina…leave Emma alone," Gold said with a piercing stare.

Regina studied him for a moment before letting out a gleeful laugh. "Oh I don't believe it…you've fallen in love with her!" she exclaimed with a cold smile. "I thought you were just using her to keep your bed warm but you've actually fallen for her. Oh, how her heart is going to break when she finds out who you truly are and all the horrible things you've done."

Quick as a flash Gold's hand wrapped around Regina's neck, squeezing it lightly. Her eyes widened slightly with fear and she cringed at the horrible grin he gave her. "The problem with you Regina is that you never seem to learn," he growled. "Leave Emma alone or you will regret it. Do you want the courts to question your adoption of Henry?"

"No," she answered meekly.

"What was that dearie?"

"I said no," she said a bit more forcefully.

He let go of her neck and started to limp back to the door. "That's what I thought. You're going to make sure that the story is retracted and you will issue an apology to Ms. Swan in tomorrow's paper. Is that clear?"

Regina rubbed her neck and scowled at him. "Perfectlyclear."

"Good," Gold said as he opened the door. He turned back to her and smirked. "I always enjoy our little chats…dearie."

As the door closed behind him Regina picked up a vase of flowers and threw it, letting the sound of breaking glass cover her screams. Her assistant rushed in, glancing at the shards of glass on the immaculate white carpet.

"Leave it you useless idiot," she yelled at him as he bent down to pick up the pieces. She picked up the apple she had taken out of Gold's hand and threw it at his head. "Get out!"

He ran out of them room, mumbling an apology under his breath. Regina paced restlessly around the room, a million different vengeful thoughts running through her head, before walking over to her desk. She picked up her phone and pushed the speed dial button.

"_Storybrooke General Hospital. Psychiatric Ward."_

"It's Mayor Mills," Regina replied with a twisted smile. "We need to discuss the patient in room 6."


End file.
